Tão Seu
by CarolinaTxr
Summary: Foi quando James falou que era tão dela. Para o VI Challenge de Nova Geração. JAMES S./ROSE W.


**Título:** Tão seu.  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Clarice/Carolina T.  
><strong>Censura:<strong> K+  
><strong>Observações: <strong>Fanfic para VI Challenge de Nova Geração do fórum 6v.

* * *

><p>"Não, espera. Deixa eu respirar pelo menos um pouco." Disse colocando as mãos no peito. Já estava suada, e sentindo uma dor no peito de tanto correr.<p>

James soprou a franja que lhe caia nos olhos, e apoiando uma perna na parede, mordeu os lábios, observando a garota ruiva respirar fundo.

Olhou para trás, ouvindo alguns passos. Puxou Rose pelas mãos, ignorando os protestos da menina, entrando em uma sala vazia e a trancando com alguns feitiços.

"Ótimo." Disse, passando as mãos no cabelo. "Agora aquele pirralho não vai nos encher e podemos voltar no que estávamos fazendo."

"No que _você_ estava fazendo, não é? Porque eu não estava fazendo nada. Absolutamente _nada_."

"Não é como se você não retribuísse o beijo, não é?" James deu um sorriso maroto, passando as mãos no cabelo e andando para perto de Rose, abraçando-a pela cintura, enquanto a mesma ficava vermelha e o tentava afastar.

Eles eram primos. _Primos_. E o que estavam fazendo – _o que James estava fazendo_ – era absolutamente inaceitável, porque eles tinham o mesmo sangue e fim. Era errado.

Por mais que ela não quisesse.

Afinal, ela era uma _garota_, e toda garota tem seus desejos. E James era o garoto mais desejável da escola.

Rose mordeu os lábios. Não, pensar em como os cabelos de James eram macios e que brilhavam tanto no sol, e que seus olhos eram de um castanho tão forte quase como um dourado, no momento em que o mesmo está a segurando pela cintura, cada vez mais forte e olhando-a com aquele olhar penetrante e aquele sorriso, não era uma boa ideia.

Sentiu as bochechas corarem, quando ouviu passos muitos próximos. Prendeu a respiração, arregalando os olhos para o primo.

"Eu coloquei alguns feitiços na porta, Albus nunca poderá nos pegar."

"Mas, James, você não ach-"

Um beijo. James Potter interrompera Rose Weasley dando-lhe um _beijo_.

Rose, que não sabia o que fazer, colocou as suas mãos no ombro do garoto, acariciando de leve, enquanto dava passagem para a língua de James deslizar pela sua. O garoto, por sua vez, aprofundava cada vez mais o beijo, indo da cintura fina aos cabelos ruivos de Rose.

"Sabe, Rose," começou, afastando os lábios, para poder contorná-los com o polegar. "já faz um tempinho que eu estou com essa vontade enorme de te abraçar pela cintura, poder cheirar seu pescoço, sentir o cheiro de chocolate do seu xampu. Ou só de ouvir a sua voz, mesmo quando é pra falar alguma coisa que você leu em algum livro, ou quando adverte as coisas que eu e Fred fazemos." Aproximou mais os seus rostos, passando o nariz pelas bochechas macias da menina, enquanto a mão tomava caminho novamente à cintura.

"_James_..."

"Olha, eu acho que te amo. Eu pedi pra minha mãe me mandar uns livros que falavam sobre isso, ai eu percebi que os sintomas batem direitinho." Disse, soltando do abraço e começando a andar para um lado e pro outro. "E eu nunca fui assim, sabe? Digo, já me amarrei em várias garotas, já dei vários beijos e até coisas mais. Só que, com você é diferente e eu não sei explicar. E talvez isso seja bom, porque eu já li uma frase de um cara trouxa lá que dizia _'__Se você sabe explicar o que sente, não ama, pois o amor foge de todas as explicações possíveis.'_ E como eu não sei explicar esse calor que eu sinto toda vez que chego perto de ti, olho pra ti, encosto em ti, e esse desejo mutuo de te tocar mais profundamente, de te beijar, de querer tornar o sonho rea-"

"O que?" Interrompeu Rose, olhando-o incrédula. "Você disse 'Já dei vários beijos e até _coisas mais_', do que você está falando? Você.. Não é mais virgem? Como assim, James Potter?"

"Eu não acredito que depois dessa super declaração, você me interrompe perguntando sobre a minha _virgindade_? Putz, eu tenho dezesseis anos! E você _não é_ minha mãe!" James estreitou os olhos para a garota, que o olhava com certa raiva – ou ciúmes.

"Mas eu sou sua prima!"

"E? Do mesmo jeito eu não devo explicações a você."

"E tá ai o problema, James. Se, algum dia, por alguma ideia maluca ou um feitiço ou poção do amor, eu me apaixonar por você, e querer algo a mais, você deverá explicações a mim. E você, com esse seu jeito... _Argh_. Nunca daria certo." Rose gritou, as bochechas mais vermelhas do que o normal. James era tão... Idiota e ridículo.

"Mas ai vai ser outra história, Rose." Falou, tentando se controlar. "Olha, vem cá. Ano passado eu posso até ter feito algumas coisas com algumas meninas, mas o que acontece é que hoje eu nem sei mais aonde elas estão e eu nem ligo, sabe? Porque eu estou todo _amarrado_ em você." Falou com mais calma, abraçando-a pela cintura novamente. "Eu me sinto... _Tão seu_."

Rose estranhou aquela serenidade inexplicável, mas gostou de como a voz grave soou suave em seus ouvidos, deixando-a arrepiada. Apoiou o queixo em seu ombro, e respirou fundo.

James que detestava silencio, sussurrou que conhecia uma música tão _os dois_, que resolveu cantar – de uma forma mais desafinada impossível.

"_Baby, I'm yours_" Sentiu os pés começando uma dança esquisita, sendo seguida pelos pés de James, que continuava a cantar. "And _I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky_"

Não conhecia a música, mas era de uma serenidade incrível que combinava com os dois no momento.

Castanho e ruivo dentro de uma sala vazia e escura.

"_And I'll be yours until the sun no longer shines_" continuou a cantar, massageando a cintura da prima – _prima_ soava tão _engraçado_ agora -, enquanto a mesma colocava os seus braços ao redor dos pescoço do garoto. "_And I'll be yours until two and two is three_." E, ficaram em mais um silencio, só os sons dos pés se movendo no chão empoeirado sendo ouvido, quando James finalmente terminou a meia música, com um _In other words, until eternity _e mais um _Baby I'm yours. _

Ficaram em mais um silencio relaxante, até que uma batida na porta os despertou. Rose olhou assustada para James, que entrelaçou os dedos no da menina, e saíram da sala, encarando um Albus muito vermelho com um mapa na mão (isso fez James dar um tapa na testa, pensando que o irmão podia ser idiota, mas não era tolo, e pegar a capa e pedir para Lily deixá-lo entrar na torre da Grifinória e se apoderar do Mapa dos Marotos era algo fácil), junto com uma Lily muito curiosa e um Scorpius rindo da situação.

Os dois mordiam os lábios, vermelhos.

"Podem ir me explicando tudo, _AGORA_! Porque é muito raro – e engraçado – eu pegar minha prima e meu irmão aos amassos no _CORREDOR_!"

E ignorariam Albus e tudo que ele quisesse falar, os olhares dos outros alunos de Hogwarts para as suas mãos, das cartas dos seus pais. Ignorariam tudo e todos, porque teriam um ao outro, agora. _Tão seu. Tão seus._

_Baby, I'm yours_

_'Til the stars fall from the sky,_

_Baby, I'm yours_

_'Til the rivers all run dry,_

_Baby, I'm yours_

_'Til the sun no longer shines,_

_Baby, I'm yours_

_'Til the poets run out of rhyme,_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Nota:** bem, espero que gostem. A musica é Baby I'm Yours da Barbará lewis, mas eu aconselho escutar no cover de Arctic Monkeys (a voz do Alex é tão... Nossa, hahaha)

E, se gostarem, espero_ reviews_, ok?


End file.
